Storage containers having a pivotable door are known. The pivotable doors include a biasing member operable to bias the door between an open and closed position. However, the installation of the pivotable door with respect to the housing may be difficult as the biasing member may interfere. Thus, the installer must physically retain the biasing member in a fixed position to prevent the biasing member from interfering as the pivotable door is mounted into the housing.